Tout pour un Empire
by The Long Morrow Stuff
Summary: Bella, jeune fille tyrannisée dans un couvent pendant toute sa jeunesse, rentre dans le royaume de sa tante pour des explications. Elle y découvrira ses pouvoirs trop longtemps éteins ; une famille autrefois absente et surtout l'amour. Entre guerres, magie et amour, Bella va devoir faire des choix cruciaux pour son avenir, mais aussi pour ceux de ceux qu'elle aime. Magie au RDV.


**Tout d'abord, bonjour à tous et toutes !**

**Je suis ravie qu'aujourd'hui soit le premier jour du reste de ma vie dans l'univers fanfiction !**

**En effet, j'hésite depuis bien trop longtemps de vous faire partager ce que « **_**mon petit cerveau tordu » **_** (comme le qualifie mes amies) peut faire.**

**C'est pourquoi je poste (les doigts tremblants) ma première fiction. Une petite chose que vous devez savoir sur moi je suis très inquiète sur ce sujet, j'ai peur de commettre des impairs ou pire, de très mal retransmettre mes idées à travers mes mots qui je sais peuvent parfois être confus….**

**J'espère vous divertir que vous apprécierez mon style ainsi que mon histoire.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dis à bientôt !**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages, exceptés sur ceux que j'ai inventés, appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.**

_**PS : Pitié, pitié, pitié ! Pour sauver ma pauvre âme esseulée qui va se morfondre, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez et surtout s'il y a des choses qui clochent ou qui ne sont pas claires !**_

**BPOV**

J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir. Instinctivement, je refermais mes yeux et engouffrai ma tête sous la couverture me pelotonnant dans mon lit, en position foetale, semblant encore endormie.

Une personne entra dans ma chambre, déambulant sur la pointe des pieds. Pour autant, j'entendis ce qui me sembla être les frottements d'un jupon. _Marie._

Ce que je présumais être ma gouvernante s'avança dans ma chambre, près de la fenêtre et d'un coup sec, ouvrit en grand les rideaux.

La lumière pénétra les rayons de soleil vinrent épouser les formes de mon visage. Mes paupières se crispèrent légèrement. Je perçu le rire de Marie.

Résignée, j'ouvris les yeux en grand, étirant mon corps tout entier. Je soupirai d'aise.

« Mademoiselle Isabella, il est l'heure. » Sa douce voix me ramena sur Terre. _Enfin, façon de parler._

Repoussant le drap, je m'assis au bord du matelas. Marie se précipita à mon côté, me tendant ma robe de chambre.

Je l'enfilai et cherchai par tâtonnement mes chaussons. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de les voir arriver, glissant tout doucement jusqu'à atterrir devant moi. Je ne pu réprimer mon sourire. _Jacob._

Au contraire, ma gouvernante souffla d'exaspération n'appréciant pas mon meilleur ami et mon confident, elle appréciait encore moins ses cadeaux ensorcelés qu'il m'envoyait régulièrement.

Sans attendre ses remarques à ce sujet, je parcouru les quelques mètres qui me séparai de la salle d'eau laissant Marie dans ma chambre.

Comme pour me féliciter, la tapisserie autrefois bleue, se transforma en un immense feu d'artifice laissant les couleurs m'inonder. L'eau se mit à couler dans la baignoire, un vent chaud fis tomber ma robe de chambre ainsi que ma chemise de nuit au sol sol qui se réchauffa également, m'empêchant d'attraper froid.

Une musique d'été retentit juste quelques notes de clavecin pour me détendre. _Ce château me connaît par cœur._

J'avançai et plongeai mon corps mal réveillé dans l'eau tiède. Quelle heure était il ? Sept heures ? Peut être huit.

Je m'installai au centre de la baignoire rectangulaire, passant mes bras autour de mes jambes repliées sur mon ventre. Du gel douche vint couler sur mon dos et fut transformer en une douce mousse massant de part et d'autre mes épaules. Je fermai les yeux.

« Le carrosse sera là dans deux heures, Mademoiselle. Les sœurs vous attendent pour une _dernière leçon_. » Récita t-elle toujours aussi doucement.

Je sentis les massages s'arrêter et Marie sortit de la salle sans oublier de déposer une robe de soie bleue sur le siège siège qui couina de plaisir, la faisant sursauter. Je ris et plongeai ma tête sous l'eau, savourant le silence encore quelques instants.

J'arrivai devant une porte une porte que je ne connaissait que trop bien. _Vous me direz comment peut on connaitre une porte ?_

Et bien elle et moi, avions appris à nos dépend que l'amitié peut se trouver là où on l'attend pas.

Grande de six mètres de hauteur sur cinq de large entièrement sculptée à la main par un maître en la matière animée de vie par les habitants de ce couvent, elle me reconnaissait et je la comprenais. De couleur noire, elle virait au rouge ou vert lorsque j'arrivais. Des images vinrent se jouer devant mes yeux des images de moi petite, devant cette même porte lors de mon arrivée ici, quinze ans plus tôt.

Ne nous laissant pas le temps de plus, elle revira au noir, ayant sans doute perçue une arrivée étrangère. Je poussai alors la poignée, et elle me laissa entrer.

« Isabella, nous vous attendions. » Cette voix me glaça le sang.

Je continuai d'avancer jusqu'au centre de la grande salle. Habituellement assaillie de personnes autour des tables en bois, j'en conclu qu'elle avait renvoyée les filles dans leurs chambres, pour que je ne puisse leur dire Aurevoir.

Une fois à ma place, je m'inclinai, attendant son accord pour relever la tête qu'elle me donna par un petit raclement de gorge.

Son regard d'acier me fait le même effet depuis es années. Sa petite taille ne l'a jamais empêchée de nous terroriser, surtout lorsque vous avez cinq ans, que vous êtes arrachée à vos parents.

Toujours aussi effrayée par elle, je n'osai parler.

« Comme vous devez le savoir Isabella, aujourd'hui est votre dernier jour avec nous. » _Oh que oui, je ne le sais que trop bien._

« Moi, ainsi que sœur Margaret, voulions vous dire personnellement adieu et vous souhaiter beaucoup de bonheur par la suite. » Sa voix glaciale ne trompa personne ici présent. Marie, qui se tenait à la droite de la mère supérieure, me sourit, à l'inverse de sœur Margaret, surveillante des dortoirs, et véritable tyran.

« Bien entendu, vous serez la bienvenu ici Isabella. » Rajouta t-elle. Comme horrifiée d'avoir pu prononcer cette phrase, la veine de son front se crispa.

Soeur Margaret décida d'approuver par un faible hochement de tête, ayant du mal à faire bouger le gras proéminent de son coup. Grosse dame et vieille fille, elle avait su nous faire vivre de sombres heures dans les dortoirs.

En ayant terminé, elles amorcèrent un départ anticipé. De nouveau, je m'inclinai devant elles, quittant la pièce. Lorsque la porte s'abattit violement, Marie vint m'aider à me relever. Mes jambes ne me portaient plus.

« Le carrosse est là Mademoiselle. Vos bagages y ont été transportés, tout est prêt pour notre départ. »

Elle semblait aussi consternée que moi suite au discours de la religieuse.

« Avez-vous vu Angéla et les autres ? » Demandais-je la voix chevrotante.

« Non Mademoiselle, je suis désolée mais les sœurs les ont envoyés en salle de prière. » M'avoua t-elle tristement.

Réprimant mes larmes, je lâchais le bras de la gouvernante et avançais vers la sortie.

Je traversais une dernière fois les couloirs sombres et lugubres du couvent. Les murs devinrent plus noirs qu'à leurs habitudes, me laissant présager une tristesse de leurs parts.

Au détour d'un couloir, je cru entendre le miaulement d'un chat mon chat. _Il n'a pas eu le droit de venir me saluer._

Lorsque je j'arrivai à la dernière porte porte de ma sortie définitive de cet endroit. Marie me passa devant pour m'ouvrir. Sans me brusquer, elle attendit que je sois prête.

Baissant la tête, je sortis. L'air pur me frappa de plein fouet air pur que je n'ai pas ressentit depuis bien trop longtemps.

Le carrosse doré tiré par de somptueux chevaux nous attendait au bout de parc. Le cocher descendit pour venir à la rencontre de ma gouvernante, lui prenant son sac des mains et lui souriant.

Presque inévitablement, je me retournait sur ce qui avait été ma maison durant les trois quart de ma courte vie. J'entendis Marie monter dans la voiture, me laissant encore une fois le temps de venir par moi-même.

Immense bâtisse marron, surplombé de tourelles et d'une porte de bois terrifiante, seul les quelques fenêtres cadenassées m'interpellèrent. _Les dortoirs._

Des images me revinrent à l'esprit.

Nous, sautant sur nos matelas jaunis, criant pour réveiller tout le manoir. Ou encore notre partie de cache-cache pour laquelle nous avions perdus Jeanne, retrouvée dans les jardins en pleine nuit. _Ces jardins._ Le seul point positif de cet enfer fut les jardins de peupliers ou encore les jets d'eaux provoqués par les fontaines elles-mêmes lorsque nous étions enfants, avant qu'ils ne soient enlevés, jugés _trop distractifs_.

Alors que j'allais monter à mon tour en voiture, un bruit extérieur attira mon attention ainsi que celle de Marie et du cocher.

Là, au bout milieu de l'allée qui menait à l'entrée du couvent, un jet de lumière rouge vint cogner contre le ciel bleu, pour se transformer en immense signe blanc, pur, qui se mit à sourire.

Un autre jet, vert cette fois, vint à son tour rejoindre la majestueuse bête et sous mes yeux, une phrase apparut dans le ciel. Une phrase qui provoqua mes larmes, qui me serra le cœur d'une façon si personnelle. Marie, je le sais, se retint de pleurer à chaude larme.

Symboliquement, parce que je savais qu'elles me voyaient, je ne sais pas comment, je plaçais ma main droite sur mon cœur et la tendit en l'air, en direction des messages plus que significatifs dans le ciel. _Merci les filles._

Automatiquement, les symboles disparurent, laissant un vide dans mon cœur.

Sans laisser la possibilité aux personnes autour de moi de dire quoique ce soit, je me précipitais dans l'objet de mon éloignement.

_**N'oublie pas, aimer est difficile, pas impossible.**_

_**Ne nous oublie pas.**_

Une fois Marie assise à mes côtés, je ne pu retenir mes sanglots, abandonnant mes amies, la seule famille que j'ai jamais connue.

Le balancement de la calèche me berça. Je senti mes yeux se fermer, peu à peu je sombrais.

Après ce qui me sembla une éternité, j'émergeais de mon sommeil. Marie était restée à mes côtés, perdue dans un roman. Je relevais ma tête de son épaule et lui souriais. Sa réponse me désarçonna elle me prit dans ses bras, juste quelques secondes, pour me signifier qu'elle ne dirait rien par la suite sur le sujet.

Aussitôt, elle retourna à son livre.

Mes yeux se posèrent au dehors. Les arbres passèrent, se ressemblant les uns les autres. Le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant. _Cela aurait pu être une très belle journée. Vous me manquez tellement…._

Sans que je ne l'eusse remarqué, des larmes trop longtemps prisonnières roulèrent à flot sur mes joues. Je les essuyais rapidement, collant mon front contre le côté intérieur du carrosse.

Une fois de plus, le sommeil s'empara de moi.

_Chut, ne la réveillez pas je vous en prie. Cette petite est exténuée. Le voyage à été très long. Chuuuuttttt je vous dis._

_Marie. _La porte de mon côté s'ouvrit, laissant un vent frais s'engouffrer dans mon cocon, me provoquant des frissons.

Comme précédemment dans ma chambre ce matin, je fis semblant, me laissant porter par des bras inconnus. Je laissais ma tête se reposer contre un torse, auquel mes mains s'agrippèrent instinctivement. J'entendis marie à notre suite.

Durant le trajet qui sembla durer assez longtemps, je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce. Ce n'est que lorsque que l'on me posa délicatement sur ce que je perçu comme étant un lit, que je me permis de me mouvoir. Je me roulais en boule sur le côté, espérant que Marie et l'inconnu partiraient.

Après quelques respirations, ils sortirent discrètement par la porte que j'entendis se fermer.

Etrangement, je n'éprouvai aucunement le désir d'ouvrir les yeux. Bien au contraire, en les gardant fermés, je pouvait encore apercevoir les visages des filles, leurs sourires, leur soutient. C'est avec elles, dans ce lit mystérieux que je m'abandonnais.

Un bruit. Sourd, brutal. Voilà ce qui me sortit de ma léthargie. Je me redressais en position de défense à la suite de cette intrusion dans mes rêves.

J'attendis quelques secondes mais le bruit ne se réitéra pas.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. _Par tous les saints. _Aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche.

Cette chambre était des plus charmantes. _Une chambre ? Non, un palace !_ Deux grandes fenêtres occupant tous le mur se positionnaient à ma droite. Elles laissaient passer une lumière déferlante de couleur orangée. La tapisserie, tout comme au couvent, changea immédiatement me voyant réveillée.

Un paysage de champ de coquelicots se forma, ce qui me fit penser à un « bonjour » non formé de la part de l'endroit où l'on m'avait emmené.

Une armoire immensément dorée se matérialisa à l'opposé du lit. J'eu l'impression qu'elle me souriait.

A sa suite, un tapis, un fauteuil, un tapis, un miroir ainsi qu'une porte vinent peupler la chambre. Tout était dans les tonds pâles, mais toujours pleins de couleurs.

Je me levais du lit, découvrant qu'il était surplombé d'un baldaquin laissant tomber des filets de soies blanches tout autour.

Je tournais plusieurs fois sur moi-même, n'y croyant pas. Sentant mon anxiété, une douce mélodie de violoncelle résonna dans la pièce. Ma respiration se calma.

Un coup fut porté à la porte. Plus léger que le bruit qui m'avait réveillée.

La porte s'ouvrit tout doucement laissant entrer Marie.

« Mademoiselle, je suis heureuse de vous voir réveillée. Avez-vous bien dormi ? » Sa voix était moins douce qu'auparavant, mais toujours aussi enjouée.

« Oui, je vous remercie Marie. » Ma voix était incertaine.

« Bien, bien. » Elle semblait tout aussi gênée que moi. _Pourquoi ?_ « Je vois que vous vous êtes déjà approprié les lieux ». _Que veut elle dire ?_

Voyant mon air confus, elle continua. « Ceci est votre chambre Isabella bon vous semble d'y ajouter ce que vous souhaiter ou encore de la décorer selon vous goûts. »

« Je n'ai rien fait. Tout est apparut sans que je ne…. »

« Je sais Mademoiselle, ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais. » Pour me rassurer, elle prit mes mains dans les siennes avant de remettre une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

« Je ne comprend pas Marie, où suis-je ? » Mon regard se porta sur les moindres recoins de la chambre, enfin, de _ma_ chambre.

« Ecoutez, avant de vous expliquer, il faut que vous vous rafraîchissiez. Nous avons fait un long voyage, il vous faut prendre un bain Isabella. D'accord ? » Sans quitter sa voix apaisante, elle me prit par les épaules et m'emmena vers la porte matérialisée quelques minutes plus tôt.

Voyant que j'hésitai à rentrer, elle prit les devant.

C'était une salle de bain. Enivrante, réconfortante, tout me semblait familier.

« Je vous ai fait couler l'eau. Prenez votre temps, je reviens quand vous aurez finis, toujours d'accord ? »

Je hochai la tête. Elle me sourit et sortit, fermant la porte après son passage.

J'enlevai ma longue robe bleue, qui une fois tomber au sol, s'évapora en une nuée de plume de signe. La référence me fit rire, et cela fit plaisir à la maisonnée qui matérialisa une centaine de coquelicots dans la baignoire flottant sur l'eau savonneuse.

Je pénétrai dans l'eau, me décontractant sous les jets qui dégringolèrent sur ma peau.

Je balançais ma tête en arrière, appréciant ce moment, avant toutes les explications que j'étais en droit d'attendre.

Des minutes, de longues minutes, peut être même une heure se passèrent avant que je ne décide de sortir de la salle d'eau.

Je passais ma main sur mon cou, et croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine.

Subitement, la température de la chambre augmenta brutalement pour me réchauffer, étant encore nue, comme si on désirait me protéger.

Sans me poser de questions, j'ouvris l'armoire pour espérer y trouver une tenue.

Une autre surprise m'attendait. Cette armoire, qui maintenant j'en étais sure m'avais sourie, était bien plus grande à l'intérieur qu'elle ne le laissait paraître à première vue.

Je restais béa devant les centaines de tenues présentes : robes, pantalons, T-shirts, etc…

D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, j'avais toujours revêtue les vêtements que l'on me procurait, tous les matins, dans la salle de bains.

Je n'avais jamais eu la moindre armoire, ou même la moindre affaire personnelle.

C'est pour cela qu'il avait été rapide de faire mes bagages : excepté mes livres de potions, ou de magie, je n'avais pas grand-chose.

Ne sachant quoi faire, ce fut une nouvelle fois _ma_ chambre qui m'aida. Une tenue se détacha des autres, venant se poser à plat sur le lit, qui avait du être fait pendant mon bain. Une simple tunique blanche, avec un pantalon de lin beige, ainsi que des ballerines marron. Accompagnés bien évidemment de sous vêtements blancs, simples.

Je soupirais de satisfactions et les portes se refermèrent d'elles mêmes ayant sans doute compris que j'acceptais le choix de mes vêtements.

Délicatement, je les pris dans mes mains et m'habillais en vitesse. Une fois que j'eu fini, une brosse se posa délicatement sur ma tignasse peignant gentiment mes cheveux, d'un bruns clairs, tombant dans mon dos dans une multitude boucles simples et solitaires.

Ce geste m'apaisa j'en remerciais d'un signe de tête Marie, me retournant pour lui faire face.

« Vous allez mieux Mademoiselle ? » Sa voix était inquiète.

« Oui, merci ». J'attendis, encore, encore. Elle perçut mon désir d'explications et ouvrit la bouche pour enfin tout me raconter.

« Isabella, je suis désolée de vous retrouver dans de telles circonstances ma chère. J'aurais tant aimée que nous….. »

Je la stoppais. « Nous sommes nous déjà rencontrés avant lundi ? » _Je ne comprends plus rien. Il faut que je m'asseye._

Obéissant à mes désirs, c'est ce que je fis. Mon geste la troubla.

« Oui Mademoiselle, nous nous connaissons et cela depuis bien avant lundi. » Elle vint s'asseoir à mes côtés et posa sa main sur la mienne.

« Je suis au service de votre tante depuis votre naissance. » Ce qu'elle venait de dire me choqua.

« Ma tante ? » Répétais-je.

« Oui Mademoiselle, votre tante. C'est à elle qu'appartient le château dans lequel nous nous trouvons. »

Ce n'était plus le choc de l'information qui m'obligea à me dégager de son étreinte, mais plutôt la colère.

« Mademoiselle, je suis désolée. J'ai essayée de venir vous voir, mais l'on m'en a empêchée. »

« Qui êtes vous ? » Ma question la désarçonna.

« Je suis votre gouvernante Mademoiselle. J'étais présente lors de votre naissance. J'ai aidé votre mère à vous mettre au monde. J'étais là. » Elle termina sa phrase dans un murmure, presque honteuse de son aveu.

« Ma mère ? » Des larmes menaçaient d'arriver je me contrôlais pour les retenir. « Vous voulez dire que j'ai une mère ? »

« Oui. » Je sentis mon cœur battre si fort dans ma poitrine que je faillis tomber à la renverse. Marie se précipita pour me retenir.

« Et mon père ? » Ma voix n'était plus aussi assurée. Les larmes coulaient librement sans que je n'en n'eusse eu le moindre choix.

« Oui. Votre père et votre mère sont ici, au château. » Je vis qu'elle pleurait elle aussi.

« Comment ? Je ne comprends pas….. Vous….je…..les soeurs m'ont assurés que j'étais orpheline. »

« Je sais Mademoiselle, je sais. Nous devions vous le faire croire, à tout prix. »

Une nouvelle fois, je me dégageais de son étreinte protectrice.

« Comment ça _à tout prix ? _Qu'asseyez vous de me dire Marie ? » Je hurlais presque contre elle, ne pouvant retenir ma colère.

« Mademoiselle, calmez vous, vous… »

« NON ! J'en ai marre de me taire, ça fait quinze ans que ça dure, maintenant, c'est fini ! » Ce qui ce passa par la suite, me fis trembler. Lors de mon énervement, mon bras droit s'était étendu et s'en que je n'en n'eusse envie, ma main avait scintillée légèrement et avait fait exploser le miroir accroché au mur.

Je regardai ma main, horrifiée. _Non, pas encore. Ca recommence. Non._ « Comment est-ce… »

« Vous êtes revenue à la maison Isabella, vos pouvoirs n'ont donc plus aucunes raison de se cacher »

« Les sœurs nous fouettaient lorsque nous utilisions la magie, c'est interdit. » Ma vois oscilla.

« Pas ici Mademoiselle. Ici, ce n'est pas prohibé. Vous n'avez plus à vous cacher, jamais.

Elle me serra dans ses bras. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou.

« Pourquoi ? » Murmurais-je.

« Pourquoi quoi Mademoiselle ? »

« Pourquoi ce sont ils jamais venus me voir ? Pourquoi m'ont-ils abandonnée dans cet enfer, seule ? »

Elle vint placer sa main sur ma tête, et dans un geste protecteur commença à me caresser les cheveux, comme une mère le ferait.

« Ils ne pouvaient pas Mademoiselle. Aucun de nous n'y était autorisé. Croyez moi, je le …. »

Je relevais la tête, et la regardais dans les yeux.

Marie était de la même taille que la mienne et devait avoir environ 30 ou 40 ans, quelques rides au coins des yeux de ses yeux bleus, et un regard maternel à mon égard.

« Alors je n'y retournerais plus ? »

« Non, jamais. »

« Et je vais rester ici ? »

« Oui, ici, avec moi et votre famille. »

« _Ma famille._ » Répétais je difficilement. Elle s'écarta légèrement de moi, me prenant par al main avant de me diriger vers la porte. En signe d'encouragement, les murs firent apparaître, une nouvelle fois, les merveilleux coquelicots que j'aimais tant.

Nous marchions à travers les différents couloirs depuis environ deux heures je ne me lassai pas d'écouter les histoires de Marie.

« Et c'est ainsi que votre tante, est devenue Impératrice de l'Empire de d'Emmeraude. Elle n'avait que dix-huit ans votre père vingt mais n'étant pas la première fille née, il n'a pas pu devenir Empereur. »

J'acquiesçais. Nous arrivâmes devant un tableau qui attira mon attention. Un portrait. Mais pas n'importe lequel. _Le mien._ Je devais avoir quatre ou cinq ans. Je posais, assise sur une petite chaise ornée de fleurs, une rose à la main, toute souriante.

« Qu'est ce…. »

« Oui. » Me coupa Marie. « C'était quelques jours avant votre départ. »

« Pourquoi suis-je partie Marie ? »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de vous l'apprendre Mademoiselle. »

« Pourtant, c'est de vous que je souhaite l'apprendre. » Mon ton se voulait autoritaire, mais je ne manquais pas de la supplier du regard.

« Il y a eu une guerre, quinze ans de cela. Une terrible guerre, contre le roi des ombres, un terrible magicien. »

Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration je sentis la difficulté de ce que je lui demandais. Pourtant, elle repris le court de son récit.

« Madame votre tante a essayé du mieux qu'elle a pu de protéger son peuple, mais les pertes on tété lourde. Dans les autres royaume également. Très lourde. Vous n'aviez que cinq ans, et on a tenté de vous assassiner. J'étais à vos côtés dans le jardin et un sort vous a frappé de plein fouet. L'Impératrice étant inquiète quant à votre sécurité future en tant de guerre, il a été convenu que vous seriez mise à l'abri dans le couvent où votre tante à été élevée le couvent des sœurs de Plessibélière. »

Je détournai le regard du tableau et partit en direction d'un autre couloir. Sentant mon humeur morose, les murs se colorèrent d'un rouge ardent et le même air que tout à l'heure dans ma chambre résonna.

Marie m'avait expliqué que tout comme au couvent, le château était vivant. Il était attentif au moindre de mes gestes ou humeurs. Je me sentais à l'aise avec ça. _Enfin, je crois_.

Marie me rejoint et nous continuâmes à marcher. Cependant, Marie m'arrêta en m'attrapant le bras. « Mademoiselle, il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose. »

« Que ce passe t-il ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien de grave. Pourtant, je comprendrai que vous refusiez. »

« Je vous écoute. » _J'ai quand même un peu peur figurez vous._

« Vos…..votre famille voudrait vous rencontrez. »

Les mots me manquèrent. _En ai-je envie ?_ « Pourquoi ? »

« Isabella, je comprends qui vous soyez encore haineuse envers eux. Mais ils vous aiment. Votre mère n'a cessé de pleurer depuis votre départ. Votre tante n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même lorsque la fin de la guerre a été sonnée, elle a voulu vous ramener à son côté immédiatement. »

« Pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas fait dans ce cas ? »

« La peur Mademoiselle. Elle a eu si peur qu'on attente à votre vie. Vos pouvoirs n'étaient pas encore assez développés pour que vous puissiez vous défendre. A ce jour, ils sont nettement plus puissants plus aptes à cette tâche. »

« Quand devrais-je _les voir_ ? »

« A vrai dire Mademoiselle, ils vous attendent. Dans la grande salle du trône. »

« Tout de suite ? » Je paniquais.

« Si vous ne vous sentez pas capable de…. »

« Non, c'est bon. » La coupais-je. « Je crois que j'en suis capable. »

Elle me sourit gentiment. Un bruit ardent retentit, nous faisant sursauter toutes deux.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est sûrement rien. Beaucoup de bruit pour si peu. Allez, venez. » Elle me pris la main pour me conduire auprès _d'eux. Ma famille_.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que nous arrivâmes devant une grande porte. _Pourquoi dois je toujours affronter les épreuves de ma vie en passant par des portes._ La réflexion me fit sourire. Marie me regarda perplexe.

C'est moi qui pris la décision d'entrer, poussant très légèrement les portes.

Aux portes de la salle, tout le monde présent se tourna vers nous. Au bout de la pièce, se tenaient deux fauteuils rouges, ornés de deux couronnes en haut. La pièce étincelait de mille feux, toute dorée prônée de cadres représentant des cènes de guerres pou d'amour. Le sol un carrelage royal avec des motifs animaliers : lions, pégases.

Un cri retentit me ramenant à la réalité. Des centaines de personnes étaient répartis de part et d'autres des deux trônes. Tous étaient vêtus en grand apparat. Et tous me regardèrent, étonnés.

Marie vint se placer plus près de moi encore.

Une femme, habillée d'une robe gigantesque, les cheveux ornés d'un petit diadème, courut jusqu'à nous. La foule s'écarta pour la laissa passer. Arrivée devant nous, à quelques mètres de moi, elle s'écroula, en pleur.

Je ne compris pas son geste. Une fois encore, la foule s'agita et se mit à chuchoter. La mystérieuse femme ne se releva pas continuant de pleurer, à nos pieds.

« Oh mon Dieu….Mon….mon…. » Elle ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase. Deux bras puissants l'encerclèrent.

Un homme, vêtue d'un costume bleu velours, lui aussi portant une couronne, tout de fois bien discrète, la serra contre lui, la reculant légèrement.

« Sortez. Sortez tous ! » Une voix dure, froide de femme s'éleva. Cette femme, était celle assise sur le trône de gauche, majestueuse, droite, magnifiquement belle.

Alors que je m'y attendais, les centaines d'invités s'inclinèrent. Je m'apprêtais à le faire, mais Marie me retint, un air désapprobateur sur le visage. Ils se relevèrent et quittèrent la salle par deux autres portes qui vinrent se matérialisez aux deux côtés du trône.

Dans la salle de bal, ne restait que moi, Marie, la femme restée assise sur son trône, l'autre femme et l'homme qui la soutenait, mais aussi un jeune couple à droite du trône et un autre homme qui m'était tout aussi étranger que tous els autres. _Sauf Marie._

Je me sentais observée, épiée. Une fois la salle vide, la grandeur de celle-ci me frappa. Sa beauté s'accru lorsque le plafond fit apparaître un milliers d'étoiles. Et que les murs se parsemèrent de fleurs embaumant la pièce.

« Majesté veuillez excusez notre intrusion. Nous ne savions pas…. » Marie commença à justifier notre présence, je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. Mes yeux s'accrochèrent à d'autres.

Un jeune homme, environ mon âge, peut être un peu plus âgé tenait une belle femme blonde dans ses bras. Il pleurait.

Sa carrure était très imposante. Un amas de muscles. Ses cheveux étaient aussi bruns que les miens ses yeux d'un marron profond, un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres il fit sourire les miennes.

Sans que je m'y attende, je me détachais de Marie et avançais. Il fit de même. Nous rejoignîmes au centre de la salle. Il avait une tête de plus que moi. Pourtant, je ne pu expliquer mon geste, je me jetais dans ses bras.

En réponse à mon acte, il me souleva et me serra encore plus dans ses bras m'étouffant presque. Je me sentis en sécurité à ma place. Mon cœur me criait que je pouvais même que je devais lui faire confiance.

Nous restâmes quelques secondes dans cette position. Comme si je ne pesais rien, il ne m'avait pas reposée à terre.

C'est un raclement de gorge qui nous ramena parmi les personnes restées autour de nous.

Je remontais mon visage vers le sien. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes. _Pourquoi ?_

Comprenant mon interrogation, il me sourit, essuyant des joues. « Mademoiselle, permettez moi de vous présenter Emmett, votre… » Je ne laissais pas le temps à Marie de finir. Je savais déjà qui il était. _Oh que oui._

« Mon frère. » Terminais-je à sa place. « Mon frère » Répétais-je comme pour me rassurer de la véracité de mes propos. Or, personne ne vint me contredire. Sauf lui à la suite de mes paroles, qui porta sa main à ma joue, essuyant l'unique larme qui juchait celle-ci. En même temps, il tendit son autre main en arrière, invitant la jeune qu'il tenait dans ses bras quelques minutes plus tôt dans ses bras. « Voici Rosalie. Ma femme. Rosalie, ma petite sœur, Isabella. »

Je souriais à l'appellation qu'il me donnait. _Sa sœur. J'ai un frère je suis la sœur, la fille, la nièce de quelqu'un._

M'écartant quelque peu de lui, je me plaçais en face de la dite Rosalie. « Enchantée » Déclara t-elle, avant de s'incliner devant moi. N'acceptant pas son geste, je lui attrapais le bras comme Marie avec moi plus tôt et lui sourit. « Enchantée Rosalie. »

A ma suite, elle sourit également venant tout de même se coller auprès d'Emmett.

Marie restée à l'arrière, me rejoint, suivis de la femme et de l'homme qui la soutenait toujours l'empêchant vraisemblablement de s'effondrer.

« Isabella, voici ta mère, ainsi que Phil, Duc de Marcer. » L'homme et la femme s'approchèrent de moi. _Ma mère ? Phil ?_

« Mon bébé…..mon tout petit » Pleurant de nouveau, elle lâcha _Phil_ et se jeta dans mes bras, comme moi dans ceux d'Emmett plus tôt. Son amour m'étouffa ses mains me reculèrent et se placèrent sur mes joues. « Comme tu as grandi, ma petite fille…. » Ses sanglots redoublèrent de nouveau. Elle ne put se contenir, et _Phil_ revint la soutenir.

« Emmenez Renée dans ces appartements Monsieur le Duc. L'émotion l'affaiblit. Qu'elle se repose. » Encore une fois, la voix dure et froide de ce que je présumais maintenant être l'Impératrice, de ce fait ma tante, résonna. Encore une fois, tous obéir. _Ma mère_ partit, accoudée à _Monsieur le Duc_.

Je me retournais vers les personnes restantes. Un homme, assez grand, moustachu, les cheveux noirs, le regard embué de larmes contenus, une main dans le dos, s'approcha plus près de nous.

Devant moi, il s'inclina brièvement et lui aussi, me prit dans ses bras. Ce fut différent qu'avec ma mère, il ne s'attachait pas à moi comme une mise en scène des larmes dégoulinants et criants que je lui avais manqué.

Au contraire, discret, calme, il m'embrassa le sommet du front et sortit prestement sans se retourner.

Je ne compris pas interrogeais Emmett du regard, celui-ci balaya mes craintes d'un sourire rassurant.

« Sortez. Laissez moi seule avec ma nièce. »

Une fois de plus, ils s'inclinèrent, tous, et sortirent, non sans m'avoir étreint une dernière fois.

Le bruit de la porte que l'on referme résonna. Ma tante me scruta, sans sourciller, d'une regard impénétrable.

« Vous êtes ma…. » Commençais-je, voulant briser le silence.

« Tante. Oui Isabella, je suis ta tante. Plus exactement, la sœur de ton père. »

« D'accord. »

« As-tu d'autres questions à me poser ? » _Oui, des milliers, mais par où commencer ?_ « Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Après toutes ces années, pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Isabella, tu es ma filleule, en plus d'être ma nièce. Nous t'aimons… »

« Non, là vous me mentez ! » Ma voix s'éleva dans la pièce. « Vous m'avez enfermer quinze ans durant dans une prison dorée pour ma protection soit disant »

« Effectivement, pour ta sécurité. Nous pouvions pendre le risque qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, ici, au château. »

« Parce que vous m'aimez, n'est ce pas ? » Mon ironie était à couper au couteau. L'Impératrice le sentit et se leva brusquement de son siège.

« Oui, parfaitement ! L'amour que nous te portons a été plus fort que le reste que le chagrin de nous séparer de toi. »

« Je ne vous crois pas. » Je pleurais à nouveau. Ma tante descendis de scène et vint près de moi me pris dans ses bras.

Pour la troisième fois de la journée, je me vis encerclée par des bras inconnus.

Cela aurait été difficile d'expliquer à ma famille qu'en quinze années, mes seuls signes d'affection reçus furent une claque sur mon épaule pour me féliciter d'un sort bien appris.

Je la laissait m'étreindre affectueusement.

« Isabella, au nom de toute notre famille, je te présente mes excuses. L'idée de t'envoyer au couvent était la mienne et aujourd'hui croit le bien, je le regrette. De tout mon cœur. »

« Avez-vous pris de mes nouvelles durant mon pensionnat ? »

« Chaque semaine durant, les sœurs me faisaient un rapport détaillé sur ta santé, tes leçons. »

« Alors, vous devez savoir ce que j'ai enduré durant ce que j'appellerais ma vie entière ? » La colère de ma voix ne la surpris guère.

« Oui. » Voilà tout ce qu'elle fut en mesure d'ajouter.

Ne voulant en entendre plus, je la saluais et pris congé d'elle. A mon grand étonnement, elle ne me retint pas. Passant la porte, je courrais dans les couloirs, ne sachant pas du moins où j'allais.

Dès je fut essoufflée, je m'arrêtais, prenant appuis sur le mur. Celui-ci, sentant ma détresse, fit apparaître une porte, cinq mètres plus loin. Sans me poser de question, je l'empruntais, désirant plus que tout sortir de ce maudit château.

Derrière moi, je refermais la porte, et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je me retrouvais dans une petite cuisine. Me retournant, la porte disparut aussitôt. _Où suis-je ?_

Une femme, essuyant ses mains sur son tablier arriva. Elle me regarda, me toisa.

« Beh qu'est tu fais là ma p'tite ? » Me questionna t-il.

« Je…. »

« Perd pas d'temps. Tiens, enfile ça. Les clients vont pas se servir tous seuls ! »

Récupérant à la volée le tablier que la femme m'avait lancé, je le nouais instinctivement autour de la taille. Attachant mes chevaux avec un ruban se trouvant dans une des poches du tablier, je suivis la femme hors de la cuisine.

Une pièce sombre, des tables entourées de chaises en bois, un lustre en bois également, des têtes d'animaux accrochées au mur, une musique guillerette, des hommes et des femmes buvants, riants voilà le spectacle qui se jouait devant mes yeux.

Jamais je n'avais vu pareille chose ni lu dans les livres, que parfois nous autorisaient les sœurs à lire _les oeuvres du diable_ disaient elles.

« Ma p'tite, il va falloir de bouger ! » La femme me dépassa, allant vers une table où deux jeunes messieurs lui parlèrent.

« Mam'selle ! » M'interpella un homme à une table au coin droit de la salle. Ne sachant quoi faire, je m'avançais à sa rencontre. _Que suis-je en train de faire ?_ « Bonjour Monsieur, que puis pour vous ? » _D'où cela te vient il ? On s'en fiche, ça marche._

« Vous êtes nouvelle ici ? Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir déjà vu par chez nous ! » Il me fit un clin d'œil, ce que je ne compris pas. « En effet, je viens tout juste d'arriver. »

« Eh ben eh ben ! Vous allez avoir besoin d'un guide ! »

« Voyons Karl, laisse donc la petite tranquille ! » La femme vint se placer derrière moi. _Merci !_

« Alors mon p'tit vieux, une chopine, comme d'habitude ? » _Karl_ me regarda et acquiesça. Je suivis la femme qui se dirigeait à nouveau vers la cuisine. La musique changea laissant place à un rythme plus effréné.

« Bon, une fois que le client à commander, tu viens ici, tu prépare et tu ramènes ! Dac ? »

« Dac » Osais-je répéter. Cela sembla fonctionner, la femme me tendit ce que je compris être la chopine de _Karl_ et m'en retournais la lui apporter.

« Merci ma toute belle » Alors que je m'apprêtais à repartir vers la cuisine Karl me fessa la fesse droite puis partit dans un éclat de rire.

Sans que je n'eusse le temps de me contrôler, je me retournais vers lui et de mon bras, l'envoyais se fixer contre le mur voisin, sans jamais le toucher, avec la seule force de ma magie. Pas de bol mon vieux, je suis vraiment contrariée.

La musique cessa la femme sortit de la cuisine n'entendant plus son raffut habituel. Elle laissa tomber son plateau les boissons se déversant sur le sol.

« Excuse toi ! » Lançais-je.

« Ngr…. » Essaya t-il de dire.

« J'ai dit, excuse toi ! » Toujours suspendu en l'air, il balança ses pieds dans le vide.

« Désolé ! » Hurla t-il.

« Tu dois apprendre qu'une femme n'est pas un bout de viande une femme, on l'a respecte, on la chéri, et jamais, au grand jamais, on ne la touche sans son consentement. »

« Oui, d'accord, tout ce que tu voudras, mais laissez moi descendre. » Supplia t-il. Relâchant la pression et laissant tomber mon bras le long de mon corps, Karl tomba au sol, sur les fesses. Un homme, aussi ivre que les autres, l'aida à se relever.

« Elle t'a bien eu la p'tite ! » Rigola t-il. Tous à sa suite rigolèrent, oubliant le petit incident qui venait de se passer.

_Qu'est ce que tu as fait Bella ?_ « Bon Dieu ma p'tite, fais gaffe la prochaine fois ! Si les gardes étaient passés par là tu serais direction le château et couic ! » Ria la femme à mes côtés.

_Couic ? Super ! _

C'est alors qu'un bruit retenti au dehors de l'auberge. La femme ainsi que les autres sortirent pour voir ce qui se passait. Une énorme fanfare, ainsi que des animaux volants, de terre, des jongleurs, des carrosses décorés, tout parlait joie et bonheur.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » Glapis la femme ! « Que ce passe t-il ? » Demandais-je innocemment.

« C'est la princesse ! Notre princesse est de retour ! De quelle planète viens tu ma p'tite ? C'est la fanfare royale ! Elle est de retour ! »

Les membres de l'auberge se mirent à crier, danser, parfois même à s'embrasser !

_La princesse ? Mais quelle princesse ?_

_**Voilà ! J'espère de tout cœur que vous avez apprécié ! **_

_**N'hésitez pas à commenter !**_

_**Gros bisous à tous !**_


End file.
